In an effort to ensure the stability of cargo and large bundles, during both intermediary and extended transport, a ligature or wrapping of some sort, such as steel or plastic strapping, is routinely placed around the load. Contained within a secure wrapping, such as steel or plastic strapping, the load is more likely to remain in position during transport to a desired location. Typically, to facilitate the transport and lifting of large bundles, the strapping is made of fabric, wire, metal or plastic and secured by metal seals. These seals join the opposing overlapping ends of the strapping together, and become crimped or flattened or cut to form joints in the seal that are used to secure and prevent movement of the load.
The seals are formed as individual elements. The seals can be provided, for example in a powered strapping machine, in a magazine, in which the seals are loaded. The individual seals are fed on an as needed basis from the magazine. The seals are maintained in a stack in the magazine and are used until the magazine is depleted of seals. When the magazine is depleted, a new stack of seals is placed in the magazine and the strapping operation is restarted or commenced. Exemplary seals are disclosed in Meier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,233 and Young, U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,256, both of which patents are incorporated herein by reference.
While this type of seal and system of supply functions well, it will be recognized that there is lost time and labor required when the magazine is depleted. This is particularly the case when an operator may not immediately recognize that the magazine is depleted.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient supply and delivery system for seals. Desirably, such a system reduces or eliminated the need for replenishing seals in a strapping tool. More desirably still such a supply and delivery system provides a large quantity or available seals in a readily replenishable and usable form.